deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu VS Jin
Ryu VS Jin is the upcoming 95th episode of Death Battle, featuring the return of Ryu from Street Fighter and Jin Kazama from Tekken in a battle between fighting game protagonists with evil forms. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ryu Wiz: He's the hero the world never knew. His name means prosperous, plentiful and abundant. He is the wandering warrior. He is... Ryu. Boomstick: That's a pretty epic introduction for a hobo. Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, Ryu was adopted by the martial arts master Gouken. Under Gouken's training and beside his fellow student, Ken Masters, Ryu was trained in the art of Ansatsuken. Boomstick: AKA: The Assassination Fist. This ancient fighting style was specifically designed for murder, which automatically makes it the best martial art ever. Wiz: Well, Gouken actually taught Ryu a slightly altered variant of the Ansatsuken. Inspired by Karate, Kenpo, and Judo, Gouken's version was a generally non-lethal one. Boomstick: Oh, lame. Wiz: But the deadly side of the martial art lived on in Gouken's brother, Akuma; who would ultimately prove to be Gouken's downfall. One day, Ryu and Ken returned to their dojo to find their master... dead. Boomstick: Eh, kind of. He got better later. But Ryu didn't know that, so he swore to wander the Earth, perfecting his abilities until he could take down Akuma himself. Wiz: With the Ansatsuken style, Ryu is a master at close quarter combat. With such techniques as the Shoryuken uppercut and flying Hurricane Kick, he can take down most foes in mere seconds. Boomstick: He's like a living helicopter of pain! But he can also use his Ki as a weapon, firing a fireball of energy from his palms. Say it with me... "Hadouken!!" Wiz: Gouken's version of the Ansatsuken also taught Ryu several defensive techniques, including the skill to parry most other attacks with precise timing. Boomstick: And with all these awesome powers of whooping ass, Ryu eventually made his way to the World Warrior Tournament. Wiz: With his skills, Ryu quickly reached the top of the competition. For the title of World Warrior, he faced his toughest opponent yet; Sagat. Boomstick: Who ended up beating the shit out of him. But Sagat was surprisingly a pretty good sport; so when he though the fight was over, he offered Ryu a hand up. Wiz: And in that moment, something dark swelled from within Ryu's consciousness. A force so fierce and destructive, he couldn't contain it. And he lashed out. With an enraged shout and an explosion of blood, Ryu emerged as champion over Sagat's near-dead body. Ryu's dark side had been unleashed. This was the Satsui No Hado. Jin Kazama Wiz: If you met Jin Kazama when he was just a boy,you wouldn't figure he'll grow up to be one of the most dangerous men to ever live. Boomstick: Unless youalready knew about his super deadly and super crazy family. Wiz: Jin was raised by his single mother, who taught him the Kazama family style martial arts after his father abandons them. Boomstick: Aah, story of my life. No really, those training days with Mama Boomstick were some of the best times of my life. Wiz: One day, Jin's mother sensed a great evil approaching. She told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should seek out his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Boomstick: Right on cue, a big ass ogre showed up and attacked them. When Jin came to, his mom and Shrek were nowhere to be seen. Don't' you hate it how moms are always right? Wiz: Thankfully, it wasn't too difficult for Jin to find Heihachi. Death Battle Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * The connections between Ryu and Jin is that they are the main protagonists from popular fighting games, they are Japanese, and have a transformation in which they are possessed by evil influences (Evil Ryu and Devil Jin respectively). * This is the 11th episode with a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman and Black Panther VS Batman. * This is the sixth fight to have been a One Minute Melee before it was a Death Battle, with the previous five being Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Sephiroth VS Vergil and Jotaro VS Kenshiro. * This is the second Fighting Game themed fight to be animated in 3D, after Balrog VS TJ Combo. * This is the first episode to feature a character from Tekken. * This is the third episode to feature an original soundtrack for the fight that uses vocals, after Wolverine VS Raiden and Meta VS Carolina. * This is the second fight to use "King of the Jungle" by Clement Marfo in the preview, with the first being Black Panther VS Batman. Category:Death battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles